


Capture 俘获

by Entree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Hux doesn't belong to anyone he is power's bitch, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Snoke Ships It, what can I say I really into beheading enemy or ex-lover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>赫克斯冷哼了一声，“我不属于任何人，更不属于凯洛·伦。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture 俘获

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Take Without Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200065) by 廷达洛斯豚鼠在船上摊成鼠饼. 



> 我也要赶时髦写NTR~就是你了！在后台吃盒饭的无辜武士Revan Ren (????)  
> Raven Ren和其设定都来自于To Take Without Asking，和同名远古大神无关啊，谢谢豚鼠慷慨借梗，本篇可以看做前文的后续。

1\. 赫克斯

他们一起去了斯诺克的秘堡，赫克斯颇不忌讳地把弑星基地毁灭的部分责任，推卸在同样挫败的凯洛身上。但黑暗学徒并未像他预想的那样失控，仅带着新添的伤疤，默默伫立，没有任何反驳。

最高领袖忽略了他的控诉，斯诺克的兴趣显然在凯洛身上。

“你的计划不如预计。但你确实在黑暗面走得更远，我觉察到了你的变化。一些其他的事情，发挥了试炼没有达到的作用。”

他对凯洛说完后，目光回落在赫克斯身上。通常这些师徒间的私人对话，会发生在赫克斯离开之后，不过斯诺克这次不介意他在场。

也许斯诺克选择饶过他，也许他认为丧家之犬，反倒最有证明自己的欲求。赫克斯请缨去入侵尚无防备的中立地带，乞求戴罪立功。最高领袖默许了他返回定局者号，而凯洛将留下来。

赫克斯没有见到瑞文就离开了。

 

瑞文很晚才发现了端倪。

瑞文再没进入过他的梦境。数月后伦武士团登上歼星舰，瑞文在他的卧舱里，才知道发生了什么。赫克斯身上的伤痕已经消退，精神上的则没有。

“斯诺克不会容忍我们动他的宝贵学徒。你和我，都只是可替代的资产而已。”

瑞文把拳头打在墙上，赫克斯要冷静得多。

“我们需要耐心，等待时机。”

 **我无法想象你如何忍受这份耻辱。** 瑞文的眼眶变得猩红，赫克斯走过去伸出双手，瑞文将他环住。

 **我可以，你也必须如此。** 赫克斯吻了他。

 

伦武士团的领袖变得更傲慢更危险。第一秩序和反抗军的战火已经全面点燃。他们需要在更多的抵抗组织联合之前，挨个将其攻破。

凯洛·伦是第一秩序最锋利的攻坚利器，十字光剑像是某种吞吐火焰的猛禽，在战场上蛮横前行，而赫克斯的舰队紧随其后，如同铺天盖地的鸦群。

斯诺克对赫克斯于凯洛产生的影响感到满意。柔和的情感只属于无用的光明面，但嫉妒、豪强夺取，得到的是黑暗面的力量。凯洛向最高领袖索取了定局者号和它的指挥官。

对光明的真正的扭曲和腐蚀，凯洛似乎对自己的力量颇有自信。

 

赫克斯厌恶压在他身上的重量，更厌恶这些凯洛宣布所属权的鬼话。他计划着复仇，没有比一场战争更容易掩盖谋杀的了。可凯洛总能避开他那些精心策划的杀局，察觉背后是谁在操纵。惩罚愈演愈烈，赫克斯痛恨一切。

除此之外，凯洛在床上强调绝对的占有，却在战事中展现出奇特而过分的戏剧化，像旧时战士一样把敌人头颅献到赫克斯脚下，呈上军工船坞，矿脉丰富的星球，外环的前哨。

凯洛甚至心情大好地在枕边耳语，“为什么这次穿梭机里没有炸弹，我有点怀念你的那些小惊喜。” 他们的敌人眼中的死神，展现出一种近乎幼稚的讨好。他不知道这是威胁，还是其他的东西，这让赫克斯疑惑。

或许凯洛·伦现在是一个西斯了，赫克斯并不清楚真正的西斯是怎样的。

 

2\. 瑞文

 瑞文见到赫克斯的次数越来越少，很多时候还是在整个伦武士团都在场的情况下。战事紧密，但凯洛对卢克·天行者和那个女孩执念不减，除了第一秩序的硝烟战场，伦武士团还需要负责搜寻绝地武士的情报。

凯洛甚至毫不掩饰的自满和得意令瑞文感到恶心，他佩服赫克斯在俩人之间能维持一种难得的冷静和公事公办。

可他很久都未和赫克斯同床了，赫克斯总以不想招惹凯洛的怒气为理由避开。赫克斯不允许瑞文窥探自己的想法，也不允许他查看那头怪物带来的淤青。“只能让你不理智，没有任何好处。”

瑞文知道赫克斯的毒牙能适时露出，到那个时候，他的爱人会需要他的剑。赫克斯照例捧过他的额头，执行你的任务，活着回来。浅浅一吻，嘴唇冰冷。

 

又一次成功的占领，他们在执政厅的废墟里等待收尾，凯洛审视了俘获的前任掌权者们，吩咐士兵把囚徒完好无损转交给定居者号的将军。

“这以后都将是赫克斯的地盘，他会是帝国以来辖区最广的的星区总督。” 瑞文在一旁清理自己的盔甲，听到背后的脚步声。“不过他的野心不止如此，我会给他更多。”

瑞文闷闷敷衍了一声，耐心，他想着赫克斯的话。

“你知道么？他虽然对原力一无所知，但他对权力的走向比谁都敏感。”凯洛自顾自地继续。

瑞文感觉处于自控的边缘。好在此时蒙克走过来打断了凯洛，他们收到了有关天行者的情报。“你们搭突击队的运输船回定局者号待命，这个我要亲自处理。” 凯洛嘱咐完，向大门走去。

但黑影突然停下，转身向他笑道 “ 瑞文，你对我一直很忠诚。或许，我可以允许我的武士享用他一晚。”

够了！这激怒了瑞文。他想要抽出光剑，凯洛却先发制人，瑞文动惮不得，凯洛在他机会攻击前离开了。

 

瑞文回到了定局者号，径直去找了赫克斯，红发的将军刚刚结束了简报。

“你不该中他的伎俩。”赫克斯等最后一个军官离开战局室后说道，注意力并没有从全息沙盘上移走。

瑞文贴在金属门上，又热又冷，“他把你当玩具，允许我享用你一晚。”

赫克斯冷哼了一声，“我不属于任何人，更不属于凯洛·伦。”

瑞文稍微平静了些，他走了过去，从背后抱住了红发的情人，“但这不表示我不愿意。”他低声耳语，头发和脖颈还是熟悉的气味。瑞文试图像以前那样无声地交流，但感受到了屏蔽。他从没有教过赫克斯这个。赫克斯一定是从别处学到的。

在瑞文想要收紧自己的控制前，赫克斯摆脱了他。“已经过去，就不要再提起。”

那个肮脏而自大的黑暗学徒说的都是实话，凯洛取代了他。

“凯洛也是条听话的狗吗？为你干那些见不得的脏活，像我曾经一样？还是你的新情人更强大，会给你拽来一个帝国？” 瑞文质问道。

赫克斯无视他的怒火，向门走去，但瑞文挡住了他的去路，“还是，我该去和斯诺克说这些话？”

在赫克斯回答之前，瑞文的拳头落了下去。

 

3\. 赫克斯 

他是被耳光扇醒的，头疼欲裂，只看到几个模糊的人影。

“我要你醒着。”声音仿佛是从水下传来的。

等他稍微恢复了点意识，发现自己在伦武士团的专属训练室。平时立起来的那些剑靶和障碍都收到移动板下了。他躺在瑞文的阴影里，其他的武士围在他身旁。

“凯洛既然允许武士享用他的玩具，我想不应该浪费这份慷慨。”瑞文说道，武士们发出了猥琐的笑声。

“别担心，我们会小心的，不会弄死你。”瑞文是个老练的战士，他镇定的语气让赫克斯恐惧。“这之后我会和最高领袖聊聊你的野心，他会决定你的生死，一个叛徒，一个娼妓。”

有人开始扒他的衣服，赫克斯根本无力挣扎，他的士兵从来不靠近伦武士团的地盘，而该死的凯洛·伦现在远在天边。

“你说得没错，我是他的娼妓。娼妓能对人有多大影响力，你该最了解。”赫克斯开口，发现自己声音颤抖，完全配不上话语中的威胁。“最高领袖也会了解，我没有背叛第一秩序，我只是背叛了你。”

解开他腰带的手停止了。他想要撑起手肘，但被原力定在地板上。赫克斯嘶哑地笑了起来，彻底放弃了抵抗。“来呀，谁要先上？最好记住先后，凯洛一定愿意按顺序处决你们。”

武士们踟蹰不前，瑞文愤怒地把他踹了出去，施加在赫克斯身上的原力作用消失了。在瑞文更进一步前，有两个武士过来阻拦。赫克斯连滚带爬地逃走。

 

他蹒跚一段距离后，被巡逻的暴风兵发现了，在搀扶之下，赫克斯夺过通讯器，呼唤法斯玛，“给凯洛·伦发送紧急返程讯号，然后关闭全舰的远程通信。”

“我该如何向他解释返航原因？”法斯玛没有问更多问题。

“我需要他，”赫克斯说，“告诉伦，赫克斯需要他。”

赫克斯去了会议室，身上的伤势不算轻，但医疗机器人足够。他命令法斯玛驻守舰桥，让她派来护卫。如果瑞文或者武士团杀了过来，起码能争取一些时间。

在镇痛药剂发挥作用之前，他在心里不停地召唤着，他不知道原力如何运作，或许凯洛·伦能在宇宙的角落能够听到。

等觉得自己准备好了，赫克斯让法斯玛重新开启了远程信道。

 

4\. 凯洛

凯洛大步流星地往前走去，他从未感受过赫克斯如此急迫的恐惧。这个冷血的家伙，总把情绪收敛起来。虽然那份冷静，往往带着双倍的狂热。即使有时赫克斯也有失去面具时，一些疼痛和求饶，但从来没像这样。

门打开了，定局者号的会议室不会像基地那么大，但赫克斯仍然在高大的斯诺克脚边，显得非常渺小，谦卑，不堪一击。

“我对原力一无所知，但我对第一秩序忠心耿耿，尽心尽力，不该成为头狼争夺中的牺牲品。” 赫克斯继续着他的台词，甚至都没有看凯洛一眼。

凯洛向斯诺克颔首致意后，用眼角观察着赫克斯。脸上的伤口已经简单处理过，但还能看到血痕，左边胳膊挂在脖子上，站得笔直，重心却都放在右腿上。浑身散发着痛苦和脆弱。

斯诺克示意赫克斯停止。沉默了一会儿，他望向凯洛，“你在战场上获得了更多的历练，我的徒弟。在找到绝地师徒之前，你还有机会汲取新的力量。”

“这是您的功劳，您英明的指引成就了我。”凯洛仰头望着斯诺克。

“你很特别，你有自己的方式。伦武士团是你的，你该知道怎么做。” 最高领袖的影像消失了。

他转向身边的人，但赫克斯不愿看他。也许是药物的作用，赫克斯的思绪比平时更容易翻阅，凯洛只需简短一窥，便知道发生了什么。

“你该回去休息。”凯洛离开会议室，没有回头。

 

武士团的训练室里，瑞文盘坐在一端，其他武士或坐或站在两旁。等凯洛进来的时候，那些低声讨论都停止了。

“你让我失望，瑞文。 我等了好久，你才是该发起决斗的人。”凯洛背着手，等待着瑞文做好准备。“你像个懦夫一样咽下了耻辱，现在也会像个懦夫一样死去。”

光剑的声音在训练室内回荡。

 

弑星基地总在赫克斯的梦境里出现，皑皑白雪，茂密森林，他的耻辱之地。凯洛在林子里静悄悄地走着，赫克斯在十米开外，形单影只。

他靠近时赫克斯警觉地往后退了几步，等发现是凯洛，显然松了口气。“你个蠢货，为什么没在原地躺着，我没在那儿找到你。”

“我给你带了礼物。”凯洛说道，递上手中的东西，一株蓝紫色的植物。

“阿卡尼斯兰花？”赫克斯略惊讶，丝毫没有感激，“别告诉我，你拿下了我的破烂母星。”

但他的嘴角不完全是轻蔑的，凯洛伸手去触摸还没有消失的笑容。

赫克斯没有躲开，他打量着手中兰花的容器。不过少了皮囊，所有的骷髅看起来都一样。


End file.
